The Phantom of the Locket
by Quick Draw Mc Graw
Summary: MDJ are called to Halifax to investigate a strange occurance in a suburban appartment. Stange things keep bouncing up and all of them seem to be linked to a certain popstar. DianaMarvin 4 ever!
1. Chapter 1

Martin Mystery Fan Fiction: #2.

Hey, guys I decided to be different. This story is a mixture of some of the Martin Mystery episodes on TV. I've taken small parts from these episodes: IT CAME FROM INSIDE THE BOX, ATTACK OF THE SANDMAN, HAUNTING OF THE BLACKWATER, CURSE OF THE NECKLACE, AND REVENGE OF THE DOPPELGANGER. However, I've only taken small parts. Don't forget to send a review. Thanx

Chapter One: The Locket

_A little girl gets a gold locket covered with emeralds from her Grandmother with instructions never to open it. 10 years later, the girl is now 18. She finds the locket in a box in her attic. She hesitates, and then opens the box. A whirl of dust erupts from the box causing the girl to fly across the room and hit the wall. She sits up. "Whoa! What's up with that?" She then sees the locket, glinting temptingly on the floor. She picks it up and dangles it in from of her face for a moment. It's almost as if she can hear whispers coming form it saying "Open me, Open me." She hesitates, the opens the locket. Nothing happens. The girl stands up. "Humph! Grandma must have meant something else. There's nothing wrong with it." She puts it on and walks downstairs. _

_1000 miles away, a complete stranger wakes up. She gets up, puts on her slippers, and goes downstairs to make coffee. She feels strange. She looks into her mirror on the wall. Her golden colored hair was scattered across her face and her blue eyes looked slightly tired. She looks fine. She hears a noise behind her. She sees something sparkling, as it floats near her shadow. She stares transfixed at it. Her shadow disappears. She sways on the spot for a moment, and then falls to the ground motionlessly. Her roommate finds her there... 12 hours later._

THE PHANTOM OF THE LOCKET 

It was a sunny day at Torrington Academy and spring was in the air. As any teenager knows, spring means romance. Martin was still trying to land a date with Jenny, Diana was still wishing that Marvin would notice her, and Java had his eye on the Cafeteria helper named Pearl. It was noontime and Diana was outside sitting next to the fountain chatting to Jenny about boys. "I don't get it." Diana sighed, "No matter what I do, no matter how I look, Marvin still doesn't notice me."

"I know. It's like he's not interested in anyone! Maybe he has a girlfriend. Or maybe he's just shy. Which I might add, Is very attractive." Jenny replied.

"Yeah. You never know. Whoever his girlfriend is... she must be like, Miss Universe."

"Yeah..." Jenny said. Both girls bent they're heads and sighed. "I'll tell you one thing though, I wish some people around here were as shy as him." Jenny stated.

"Wha..." Diana began to say, until she saw Martin heading their way with a bouquet flowers.

"Hello Jenny." Martin said brightly. "I saw these and thought of you," he said bowing.

"Why Martin, how unusually polite of you." Jenny said taking the flowers.

"So... You want go out with me?" Martin asked quickly.

"No Martin. We've been though this a thousand times. But...keep being polite and romantic like this and you may have a slim chance." Jenny said slowly.

"Really?" Martin said jumping next to her. "Yes!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. He accidentally bumped Jenny as she was getting up. Jenny stumbled and fell backwards into the fountain.

"MARTIN!" She yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE! I'M SO OUT OF HERE!" She got up and stormed off.

"Nice job Martin. Once again you blew it." Diana said coolly. At that moment, the U-Watch went off.

"The Center!" Martin cried.

"I've never noticed that shed behind us." Diana stated.

"Java appeared from behind it and pulled open its' door. There was the Center Portal. Being careful not to be seen, Java, Martin, and Diana, entered the Center.

Martin Mystery: Cleared

Diana Lombard: Cleared

Java the Caveman: Cleared

"Hey Billy" The 3 said.

"Hey Guys!" Billy said. "I hope you guys are ready for a mission because this one is going to be a toughie."

"O.k...." Martin said. "Bring it on!" By then, they were at M.O.M's office. They went in.

"Take a seat." M.O.M said. "Today you will be traveling to Halifax to investigate the recent attack of a Miss Saria Hannagian. She was discovered by her roommate unconscious. She hasn't yet woken up. The strange thing about this occurrence is that when Saria was discovered her wardrobe and apartment decorations had been...well, lets just say they were altered. Fix it...Billy?" Billy opened up a portal and the 3 agents walked out into the Halifax sunshine.


	2. Strange

Chapter Two: Strange...

The agents headed straight for the apartment. Diana knocked on the door. "I wonder what M.O.M meant by altered."

"I dunno, it could mean anything sis." Martin said. "This is the address." Diana hesitated the knocked on the door. Someone opened the door. You couldn't see the persons face or body because the door was only open a slit.

"What do you want?" A female's voice demanded.

"Hi, you must be Clarissa, Saria's roommate right? I'm Diana... this is Martin and Java. We're from the Center."

"Oh thank goodness." The voice said. A pretty, brown haired girl opened the door, stepped outside, and shut the door before the agents had time to look inside. Martin starred at the girl for a moment. She was gorgeous. She has pretty green eyes, and a lovely smile.

"It was quite unexpected." The 20 year old explained, "I usually go out for a morning run and get some coffee from a diner about 15 minutes away, and then I go to work by taking the subway near our house. Anyway, when I arrived home from work, I went inside. I thought she had played a prank on me. The apartment had been totally redecorated. I walked around looking for the hidden camera group until I saw her lying on the ground unconscious. I called a doctor over and he said there was nothing wrong with her. She's upstairs still knocked out."

"Cool, sounds like a sleeping beauty story. Can we come inside?" Martin asked excitedly.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Clarissa stated. She opened the door. The 3 agents gasped as they walked in. The whole apartment had been redecorated to an 18th century theme. "I'll show you Saria, she's in her room." Clarissa said. As she lead them into another 18th century room. Lying on a canopy bed was Saria. Her eyes were shut and she was dressed in a stunning red dinner gown with beads. Wine colored ribbons were in her corkscrew styled hair. "This is the way I found her. The doctor said her eyes were going through a R.E.M state and should stop when she wakes up. (A/N: R.E.M: Rapid eye movement. I-e: Her pupils are moving so fast that the naked eye can't see them. This usually occurs when a person is asleep and namely dreaming.)

"Wow. This is defiantly a paranormal phenomenon! HOW COOL!!!" Martin exclaimed.

"Martin you've never heard of sensitivity before have you? We'll get to the bottom of this." Diana said firmly.

"Can you take me to the place you found her please?" Martin asked, "I'd like to search for clues."

"Sure, if you'll follow me." She said as she took them to the living room. "I found her right here. I drew a chalk drawing around her with gloves before I picked her up, just in case there's evidence there." Sure enough, there was a chalk drawing at one side of the room. Martin scanned it and sent it to Billy for analysis.

"Were you wearing gloves the whole time you were near her?" Martin asked

"Yes, when I saw her body lying there I ran over and checked for pulse. When I found one and saw that she was breathing I relaxed and put on some gloves, so as not to wreck the crime scene. Then I called the doctor."

"You're positive you didn't do anything." Martin proceeded.

"Yes I'm positive!!" Clarissa said beginning to get annoyed.

"Okay... then who's handprint is this." Martin asked.

"I don't know." Clarissa said. "Both the doctor and I wore gloves around her."

"I'll scan it and send it to Billy for analysis." Martin stated. "Well go back to our hotel and wait for it there."

"Wait. What's that?" Diana asked. Around Saria's neck was a gold locket covered with rubies.

"It's a replica of a emerald locket that the famous singer Sparkle wears. Saria is a big fan of hers. They come in 8 different colours." Clarissa stated.

"If you don't mind Clarissa I'd like to scan that too." Martin half asked-half stated.

"Sure, no problem." Clarissa calmly said. After scanning the locket, the 3 agents left the apartment. While they walked back, Diana window-shopped.

"Hey!" Diana exclaimed. "This must be Sparkle!"

"It must be." Martin said, as they passed a display cart filled with posters and souvenirs of a girl with shiny, long black hair, and a million dollar smile. She was wearing a cropped top and you couldn't help noticing an emerald covered locket dangling from her neck. Most of the posters were the same. The girl standing is a pose with the words SPARKLE written beneath her.

"OOH!" Diana cried as they passed an identical cart filled with different coloured lockets.

"You're not actually going to buy one of those are you?" Martin asked.

"Of course I am. Look how pretty they are. Look! They have a violet coloured one! Violets my favorite colour!" Diana exclaimed as she handed the man working at the cart a few crumpled bills.

"Oh brother!" Martin sighed.

"What?" Diana exclaimed. "It's a perfectly harmless way to spend a few dollars. I'm surprised you're not drooling all over the place."

"I would," Martin, said, "If I wasn't too keen on solving this case."

"Whatever," Diana said as she put on her new necklace.

They were almost at the hotel and the sun was setting. They were about to walk up the steps of the hotel until they heard and ear-piercing scream.

"It's coming from over here!" Martin shouted as they bolted down the street to a parked car. A young woman was standing next to a car with a look of shock on her face.

"Martin Mystery, paranormal investigator!" Martin cried as they reached the scene. He whipped out his I'D and put on a charming smile.

"Were here to help," Diana said, "Can you tell us the problem?"

"Oh...oh...Okay," The woman stuttered, still taken on the event at hand. "My roommate and I were driving back from our cottage. Maie...my roommate... fell asleep in the back seat. I stopped here to get some coffee. I decided to let her sleep since we've had a long day. I didn't pay attention to my car while I was inside the restaurant. When I came back with some food and other things, my car was gone. Where it was parked, there was this 18th century car. My roommate was inside it still fast asleep. It was freaky, as you can see...she's all dressed up. I went over to her side of the car and opened the door. I tried everything to wake her up. I shouted, I shook her...I tried everything. I pulled open one of her eyelids, to see if she was faking it. Her eyes were milk white! That's when I screamed, then you guys came."

"Fascinating!" Martin cried. "Sorry... we didn't catch your name."

"Oh, my name is Hillary." She replied.

"Well Hillary, I'm afraid to say that your roommate is another victim of the Black Arts!" Martin said excitedly. Hillary's mouth dropped in horror.

"What?!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Diana shouted. "Sorry Hillary. I'm afraid that Martin is a victim of an overactive imagination." Hillary's face relaxed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hillary asked slowly.

"I don't know." Diana said, "The same thing has happened to another girl not far away. But rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this. In the mean time...may we examine Maie?"

"If it will help you're investigation, yes." Hillary answered.

The agents had Java carefully pick up Maie and put her under a nearby streetlight.

"I don't see anything abnormal about her." Martin said. "Other than the fact that she's gorgeous!"

"Martin, you are a hopeless lunatic that shouldn't be allowed outside a padded cell." Diana muttered.

Maie was wearing an 18th century sapphire blue gown, with white dinner gloves on her hands. She had her black hair French braided with blue ribbons at the ends of each braid and was extremely attractive.

"You're right about one thing." Diana stated, "There's nothing abnormal about her at all. Strange, isn't it?"

"Look!" Java cried, pointing at Maie's throat. "Locket!" Sure enough, Maie was wearing a locket identical to Saria, Diana, and Sparkle. The only thing different about it was that it was blue.

"I told you those things were no good." Martin said triumphantly.

"Oh, come on Martin!" Diana sighed. "This is a small town. Fads travel fast. I bet every girl in the town owns a locket similar to this one."

"No way." Martin argued, "All the evidence points to the locket. Its bad news."

"You're overreacting just because you're in a sour mood! I like my locket and I intend to keep it on. So there!" With a last angry look at Martin, Diana huffed over to talk to Hillary.

The agents couldn't find any more evidence, so they decided to head back to their hotel. Diana was still slightly huffy at Martin.

"Humph!" Diana sighed, "Martin thinks he's so clever. All he ever does is jump to conclusions. Not one of his theories has ever been true! I like my locket no matter what he says. Double humph! He wouldn't know good taste if it came up and bit him on the face. Why I bet..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a dumpster rattling in an alleyway to the right of her. Diana glanced down the alley. She couldn't see a thing. She took a few steps down the alley to investigate.

"Di! Where are you going?" Martin called as he saw his stepsister walk into the alley.

"I though I heard something!" Diana shouted.

"It was probably a stray cat or something" Martin said as he caught up to Diana.

"I know, but I just want to make sure." Diana said.

"Java wait here." Java said shivering.

"Come on Java!" Martin exclaimed. "Nothing is going to hurt you." Java followed them reluctantly. A trashcan fell over causing the 3 agents to jump into the air in shock.

"Martin...what's that?" Diana whispered as she saw two green eyes coming closer...and closer...and closer...until...

"Hey guys!" Billy said

"Hey Billy!" Martin said letting go a sigh of relief.

"I have you're analysis." Billy said hitting a few buttons on his computer screen.

"The handprint you sent me is completely indecipherable, none of the center's records had any information on it."

"That's odd." Martin said slowly.

"The locket however is a completely different story. True, it does belong to a Miss Sparkle Lawless. Nevertheless, the locket itself is over 1000 years old, dating back to over 1372 BC. It seems the locket was a family heirloom with astonishing powers. It also seems that Sparkle is holding a charity ball tomorrow to support the children's orphanage of Halifax. M.O.M also thought it would be necessary to give you these." Billy handed Diana 4 backstage passes to the ball. "It's formal dress."

"Thanks Billy." Martin said "Can you tell me anything else about the locket?"

"Sorry Marty no can do. There was more information but for some reason, all the data in that area was erased to make room for M.O.M's private files. Oh well! Good luck guys!" With a last parting glance, Billy flew back into a portal and disappeared.

"Wow. I think its time we got ourselves dates Diana." Martin said gleefully.

"Why?" Diana asked. "Why don't you just find a date and I can go with Java?"

"Because Billy gave me this!" Martin said, holding out a piece of paper. "Java is going to be a backstage worker at the ball. That just leaves you, me, and 2 other passes. Lets have fun and find some dates!" Martin said happily.

"Fine!" Diana said, "Why not? It's about time we had some fun!" So arm in arm, Diana and Martin headed off to their hotel with Java trailing behind them.


	3. The Cat, The Fall, and The Question

Chapter Three: The Cat, The Fall, And The Question

As soon as the walked into the hotel, Martin went to check in. Java followed Martin, while Diana walked around and looked at some of the paintings on the lobby wall. She was walking down a huge hallway into the common room next to the lobby when a lady's cat escaped from its cage and ran in front of Diana. Diana, who wasn't paying attention... stepped on the cat's tail. It was pandemonium. The cat screeched, and sunk his claws into Diana's left leg. Diana screamed and tried to fling the cat off her leg. The cat jumped off spitting while poor Diana was stumbling backwards at a fast pace. Diana tripped over a bag lying on the floor and desperately tried to stop herself from hurtling into a wall. She was just about to hit to floor with a crash until... she stopped.

"Wha?" Diana said quickly, until she turned around. Holding onto her right arm was...Marvin!

"Wow, you should really look where you're going!" Marvin said dashingly.

"It wasn't my fault." Diana said as she tried to explain.

"Never mind, accidents happen." Marvin said. "You're just lucky I was here or else you could have really been hurt!"

"Oh!" Diana said blushing. "Yes, I could have. Uh, thanks Marvin." She muttered.

"Oh, it's you." A voice said behind her. Martin was standing behind her looking not too pleased.

"Marvin just saved me from breaking my neck." Diana said.

"Oh, cool..." Martin said stiffly. "What are you doing here anyways Marvin?" he asked.

"Oh, I came to Halifax to try out my new windsurfing board. The waves are radical here!" Marvin replied. "How about you guys?"

"Oh, us?" Diana said. "We're here to uh...um...ahh...hit the beach and do some sight seeing." Martin nodded.

"Cool." Marvin said.

"Say Marvin... what are you doing tomorrow night?" Diana said quickly.

"Nothing really. I only surf in the daytime. It's a lot safer that way. Why?" ... He asked.

"Uh. I have an extra backstage pass to the Sparkle charity ball tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to be my escort." Diana said blushing like crazy.

"Is she that new pop singer?" Marvin asked.

"Uh, yeah." Diana muttered.

"Sure! Why not?" Marvin answered.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby at eight ok?" Diana said.

"Sounds cool." Marvin said.

"Oh and by the way" Diana said hurriedly, "It's formal dress ok? You know fancy stuff. Sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I still have my tux from my aunts wedding in my bag. See you!" With a last dreamy smile, Marvin turned and headed down the hallway and headed to his room.

"Did you hear that?" Diana yelled. "HE SAID YES! What am I going to wear?" Diana paused, then bolted up to her hotel room, grinning from ear to ear.

"What does she see in that dork anyway, eh java?" Martin asked stiffly.

"Java no know." Java answered.

The 3 agents spent the next day walking around town trying to figure out the case. They revisited Saria and Maie. They were the same as before. Every hypothesis given was rejected by some fault. In the end, they went back to the hotel to prepare for the ball.

"So Martin..." Diana questioned from the bathroom where she was getting ready. "Who are you taking to the ball? You did get a date didn't you?"

"I got a date...with Clarissa!" Martin replied smugly as he put on his tie.

"Excellent. Tonight's going to be awesome!" Diana said smiling. "Martin...you aren't going to wear some really ugly tie and embarrass us are you?"

"No." Martin said sadly, "I would have, but I left my favorite acid green tie at home."

"Good," Diana said.

"I'm going down to meet Clarissa in the lobby. Are you coming?" Martin asked

"You go ahead of me. I'll be down in a minute." Diana called though the closed bathroom door.

"Ok, just don't be forever or I may kill Marvin." Martin joked as he and Java left the room.


	4. SPARKLE! GLITTER! SHINE!

Chapter Four: SPARKLE, GLITTER, and SHINE!

Clarissa, Java, Martin, and Marvin were waiting in the lobby for Diana to come down. Clarissa was all done up in a silvery dress and high bunned hair. She was wearing silver earrings and looked like a brown haired Cinderella. Martin, Java, and Marvin looked handsome in black tuxes with different coloured ties. Marvin began chatting politely to Java and Clarissa while Martin threw scowls at him. All of a sudden, Clarissa cried "OOOH!" and pointed to the staircase. Coming down the stairs was a girl in a beautiful green dress. Almost like Clarissa's. Her hair was in corkscrews and she was wearing green chandelier earrings. The only thing familiar about the maiden was her necklace, which was a small purple locket. The girl didn't seem to notice all the people starring admiringly at her as she walked down to the lobby.

"That Diana!" Java said.

"Hey, it is!" Martin said with some sort of shock. Diana looked around until she saw the gang waiting in front of the doors. As soon as she saw them she smiled and waved, and walked hurriedly over to them.

"Hey guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, here, the Cente...I mean, I rented a limo for us." Martin said quickly.

"Wow Diana," Marvin said offering her his arm. "You look stunning."

"Oh thanks," she said blushing. "I like the suit."

"Oh yeah." Marvin said as they got into the white limo.

When they got to the ball, they said goodbye to Java as he headed towards the kitchens. They walked into a huge chandelier lit ballroom. A stage was set up and some couples were already waltzing to a violinist. The group of 4 however, took a nearby table and sat down. Clarissa and Diana began chatting about how pretty the other one looked. Until a man walked onto a small stage in the middle of the room and introduced Sparkle. Everyone oohed and aahed as she came on stage. She started with a waltzy slow song.

Marvin and Diana followed Martin and Clarissa onto the dance floor. After a few hours dancing, Sparkle took an intermission. The group of 4 headed back to their table.

"Can you see Java Di?" Martin asked when they sat down.

"Nope...no wait, there he is!" Diana exclaimed pointing over to the other side of the room. Java was clearing plates and taking orders of some of the other guests.

After awhile, Sparkle returned and they continued dancing till Sparkle left the stage. Another band came on to play until closing.

"Come on Diana, let's dance!" Marvin said dashingly. Diana looked across the table at Martin. He jerked his head over to the stage. Diana nodded.

"Lets go backstage and meet Sparkle." Diana half asked-half told.

"You sure you wouldn't just like to keep dancing?" Marvin asked.

"Uh yeah, It's just...that...I...uh..." Diana stuttered.

"Sorry about that Marv..." Martin finished for Diana, "It's just that my sister is a huge fan of Sparkle and she's been wanting to meet her for ages." Martin explained.

"Yeah...I'm a huge fan." Diana said.

"Oh...that's cool." Marvin said, "Who am I to deprive you of such an awesome experience. I mean, meeting you're hero. That's a big opportunity for you. Lets go."

"Thanks Marvin," Diana said blushing "That's really big of you." The group of four got up and started to walk towards the back stage door. They showed the bouncer their passes and headed down a large hallway. They spoke to Sparkle's manager and stood waiting outside her dressing room for a while.

"I can't get over what a beautiful dress that is." Clarissa said to Diana as they waited. "I especially love that greenish sparkle around it that matches you're eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked looking concerned, "There's never been a greenish sparkle on my dress before."

Diana looked down. Sure enough, there was a greenish sparkle around her dress.

"It must he the lighting" Diana thought to herself. She looked at the others clothes. Her dress was the only one with sparkles. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Martin," Diana said faintly. He turned around and yelled Diana!

He ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders as she fainted. Marvin rushed to help.

Martin couldn't hold Diana anymore so he tried to carefully lay her on the floor. She lay still for a moment then began to rise slowly off the ground, still surrounded in the mysterious glow.

"Diana?" Martin asked shakily to his levitating sister. "Can you hear me?"

Diana let out a sort of sigh of relief and a black vapor rose out of her mouth and vanished.

"What was that? Marvin asked as Java burst into the room. Java began running at Diana. A gigantic flash of light coming somehow from Diana knocked everyone to the floor. Martin was the first to recover. He jumped to his feet and looked at his sister. He outfit had completely changed. She was now wearing a violet evening gown and purple slippers. Diana hung in mid air for a moment then fell into Java's outstretched arms. Java carefully laid her on the ground.

"What just happened here?" Clarissa asked quietly.

"I don't know." Martin said shakily.

"Java sad for Diana." Java said soberly.

"Me too." Marvin said.

"What just happened here?" Sparkle said as she ran out of her dressing room. "I heard a scream and saw a blinding flash of light. Is everyone okay?"

"No...not everyone." Martin said quietly. "My sister was attacked by some thing. May I see you're locket for a moment?" Martin asked.

"Sorry, I can't let you." Sparkle stated, "It was my grandmothers. It's my most prized possession."

"Miss, my name Martin Mystery...paranormal investigator." Martin said sternly flashing his badge. "Now look at my sister. She was attacked and she's not the 1st person to have been. All of the victims have had one thing in common, possessing one of your lockets. Now either you give me your locket for me to examine or you'll spend the night in jail."

"Sorry Sir. I didn't know it was that serious." Sparkle said unclipping her locket and handing it to Martin.

"Thank you." He replied. He scanned the locket and sent it to Billy. "Now can you tell me everything you know about this locket?" he asked.

"Ok. I was given this locket when I was seven. Before my Grandmother handed it to me, she told me that it was a family heirloom and that I should treasure it always. She also told me never open it."

"Did she say why?" Martin asked.

"No. Anyways, my mother took it for me and put it in a box in the attic so I wouldn't lose it. I found it about a month ago. I wasn't thinking straight so I opened it. Nothing happened. So, I shrugged and put it on. That's all." Sparkle said finishing her story.

"Fascinating..." Martin replied, lost in thought. He looked at the locket. "I suppose it's time to fire up the Legendex."

"Whoa..." Marvin exclaimed. "You're like...a secret agent?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Clarissa asked.

"No...does that mean Diana's one too?" He asked.

"There's no point in telling you." Martin plainly stated.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just get your memory wiped again." Martin answered coolly.

"I knew before hand?' Marvin asked. "Wait a minute...I remember! I remember helping you guys in the Amazon."

"Wow...that must have been a weak memory wiping." Martin stated. "I suppose M.O.M thought we'd be more careful. Meh, oh well I guess you're going to be helping me and Java now that Diana's unconscious." Martin continued turning the locket over his hands. He fired up the Legendex. "Here, the legend of the Sparkling Phantom. Once captured in a locket, the Phantom preys on human shadows. It dates back to around the 18th century. It also tells about how a powerful wizard banished the Phantom into a gold locket. Before the Phantom was sucked into the necklace's chamber, he swore revenge on anyone who wears the necklace or is in the wizard's bloodline. That explains how innocent people became senselessly attacked. There's also a spell here. It seems eligible. "

"So...there's a ghost floating around the area attacking people who wear my merchandise?" Sparkle asked faintly.

"In a nutshell...yes." Martin replied flatly.

"How do we get rid of it?" Marvin asked slowly.

"And how come I haven't been attacked yet?" Sparkle asked

"Probably because the original locket is too dangerous for the phantom." Martin stated with a devious look in his eyes. "And to get rid to it...I have an idea."


	5. The Phantom

Chapter Five: The Phantom

"No way! No way! No way!" Sparkle screeched as she lay on a table. Beforehand, Martin had sent Clarissa and Marvin to go and look around the theater for a souvenir stall. They returned with dozens of different coloured lockets. Without telling Sparkle what was going on, they tied her up and laid her on a table.

"Come come my good lady." Martin exclaimed casually. "All you have to do is lay here quietly. I promise that you're not in any danger whatsoever."

"Wanna bet?" Sparkle hollered. "I am not going to be you're bait mister!"

"Bait? What bait?" Martin asked innocently. "All I want you to do is model you're exquisite jewelry."

"Face it Sparkle." Marvin said, "You started this thing, it's about time you stopped it."

"Fine! As long as I'm perfectly safe." Sparkle caved.

"Oh and by the way..."Martin cooed, "I'll need to borrow you're necklace."

"Wha? Oh FINE!" She yelled. "Now lets get it over with already." After a half hour of attaching cheap lockets to Sparkle's neck, they were done. Martin did a quick count and found that Sparkle was wearing 78 lockets. Martin then drew a triangle around the table in some dirt he had dug out of the theater's garden. With a few jazzy symbols, the spell requirements were done.

"That'll do." Martin exclaimed cheerfully. They all went and hid in the walk-in closet.

It took no less than 15 min for the Phantom to arrive. The lights began to flicker. Sparkle saw a green mist shimmer its way through the top crack of a door. Sparkle lifted her tied up legs and thumped on the table 3 times. No answer from the closet.

"They must have fallen asleep!" Sparkle thought angrily to herself. "If I ever live through this...I'll kill them." The green mist was floating right towards her a a lazy sort of pace. It was about a 2 feet from Sparkle's face when the door burst open.

Martin skidded into the room holding the open locket. "Zora! Leto! Maggen! Droe! Mora! Ritu! Jaggen! Zo!" he cried. The mist turned into an glassy emerald figure of a man.

"You cannot trap me Mortal!" The phantom exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Marin asked daringly, "Triangle made on the theater's ground, again to this locket you will be bound. May the people and their shadows be reunited together. Into this locket I seal you forever!"

"NOOOOO!" The phantom yelled as he was sucked into a gigantic whirlwind. The whirlwind lifted off the ground and pelted itself at the locket. The phantom got smaller and smaller as it was banished inside the locket. With a last scream and gust, the locket closed shut.

"Martin Mystery does it again!" Martin cried triumphantly.

Chapter Six: The Ending Chapter

After the others regained consciousness, M.O.M arrived and confiscated the locket. "Great work agents!" she said.

"M.O.M what's going to happen to Marvin?" Diana asked.

"He'll remember coming to Halifax, seeing you guys and meeting sparkle, and how lovely you looked coming down the stairs we'll just alter the events a bit." M.O.M said slyly.

After being thanked more and saying goodbye, the agents headed back to Torrington.

"I can't believe what a boring weekend I had!" Jenny exclaimed angrily as her and Diana sat on a bench outside. "Calculus and Neurotics for homework! Disgusting. How about you Diana?"

"Naw, it was just another boring weekend at Aunt Silvia's" Diana said. "I did see Marvin though."

"Really? I bet he gave you the old I'm shy bit eh?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," said Diana as they hung their heads and sighed. As Diana straightened up, she looked at Martin who was eavesdropping nearby. She smiled and gave him a small wink. Martin returned the wink then came over to unsuccessfully flirt with Jenny.

"Yep..."Diana said, "Just another boring weekend."

_Well? What did you think?? It took me almost a month to finish. Yeah, I'm a slow writer!_

_-- Please send in a review for my story! Thanks so much! _

_Quick Draw Mc Graw_


End file.
